fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kou Empire
The Kou Empire (煌帝国, Kō Teikoku) is a large military nation, considered one of the most powerful in the current era because of the number of Dungeon Capturers and armies it controls. The capital is Rakushou which could be located where Beijing is. The empire is also described as very aggressive, using any reason to attack another nation. It is a nation located in China in the world of Magi: The Labrynth of Magic. Government The Government is a Royal Dictatorship under a Military Junta, which means the Emperor is on top of the Government Chain of leadership, then comes the Privy President who leads the National Council which consists of the Junta Leaders (aka General Staff), Then the Prime Minister and his cabinet. Then the Military, then the police. Military The Kou Empire is one of the world's superpowers. It takes advantage of its Dungeon Capturers to invade other countries. Recently, they have even acquired dungeon monsters for their army. They also possessed a powerful naval fleet and flying carpets for transporting troops. Magicians are also employed within their ranks and are stationed in various locations, which they transmit communication through long-range Clairvoyance Magic. However, this was a highly classified secret. Army Infantry The main Army which is the bulk of the Empire consists of Troopers wearing Japanese WWII uniforms armed with rifles. Artillery Consists of Japanese WWII ground vehicles powered by magic and various dungeon monsters. Navy The Navy consists of Industrialized Junks powered by oil and warships from the era of WWII Japan which are powered by magic. Air Force It has the Air Force same as Imperial Japan and magic carpets to transport armies. Membership Line of Succession *Emperor Hakutoku Ren (1970-2005) + Empress Gyokuen Ren (b. 1969) **Prince Hakuyuu Ren (b. 1985-2005) + Princess Ariel Qing (b. 1986) ***'(9)' Princess Mei Ren (b. 2001) **Prince Hakuen (b. 1989-2005) + Princess Kima (b. 1990) ***'(10)' Princess Mina Ren (b. 2002) **'(6) '''Princess Hakuei Ren (b. 1990) **'(7) Hakuryuu Ren (b. 1997) + Kurome Ren (nee Lucifuge) (b. 1998) *Emperor '''Koutoku Ren (b. 1968) married Hiroko Ren (b. 1969) and Gyokuen Ren (b. 1969) (After younger brother's death) **'(1)' Crown Prince Kouen Ren (b. 1990) married Reylin Ye (b. 1994) ***'(2)' Prince Kouen Ren Jr. (b. 2008) **'(3)' Prince Koumei Ren (b. 1992) married Makio (b. 1996) ***'(4) '''Princess Nami Ren (b. 2011) **'(5)' Prince Kouha Ren (b. 1997) married 3 wives (Junjun (b. 1992), Jinjin (b. 1993) and Reirei (b. 1997)) **'(8) '''Kougyoku Ren (b. 1997) Ministers *Xhang-Jaio (President of the Privy Council, General of the Center) *Seiryuu Ri (Prime Minister, General of the West) *Kokuhyou Shuu (Prime Minister, General of the East) *Koubun Ka (Foreign Minister) *Baron Von Cheng (Armament Minister) *Dong-Zhuo Wei (Minister of Defense) *Qian Ye (Minister of Intelligence) Military *Shou En (Chief of Staff) *Kokuton Shuu (Chief of Army) *Seishuu Ri (Chief of Navy) *Kin Gaku (Chief of Air) *Seiryuu Ri *Kokuhyou Shuu *Ryosai *Dorji *Bator *Boyan *Meihou Kan *Meisai *Meishin *Mouketsu *Ryobun *Teishuu *Koushou Ka Category:Countries Category:Anime Category:Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic Category:Groups Category:Organizations